


For forever

by SpaceWolfe



Series: Young Lovers [2]
Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolfe/pseuds/SpaceWolfe
Summary: Takes place in the same universe as my other fic, Highschool Sweetheart. You don't need to read it to read this, but it would be nice.Also Leave any suggestions in the comments, don't be a stranger! I'll respond to every comment.This is a series of onehots that take place at various points in time in the relationship of Mikey and Marisol.
Relationships: Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Series: Young Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827754
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Will you go to Prom with me?

Now that they were Juniors, they could finally attend the Wilson Highschool Prom, or as Marisol called it, the cash grab dance. She had never understood the appeal of Prom, wearing an expensive dress that your likely to get food on, being surrounded by sweaty Teenagers, and it wasn't nearly as romantic or glamoros as the movies made it seem. 

But here she was, fretting over why Mikey hadn't asked her to prom. Granted, she was very dignified about it, didn't let it appear to phase her, but it did, and it pissed her off. What was it about Mikey that made her care so much about something she should be protesting? So why was she sitting in her room drawing out a dress for her Abuela to make?

She sighed and looked up, her pencil resting in the paper she was using. She was rather fond of the design on the paper. She had never been much of an artist in public, but she did doodle a fair amount. 

She glanced at her phone again and looked away, focusing back on her dress. 

It was a lovely dress she had drawn. It was a nice cerulean dress that would have a black lace over it that had a flower design across it on the skirt part anyway. It had ruffled sleeves that exposed her upper arm before connecting back at her elbow and flowed gracefully down her arm into a long bell sleeve. The dress went to her ankles and had an open back. She smiled at it and took a picture of the drawing and sent it to her Abuela. 

Now if only Mikey would ask her out. 

* * *

A week had passed, and Mikey still hadn't asked her. She hated how much it was bothering her. Why was she so concerned about it? 

She looked back down at her Math Homework and continued to answer the problems. 

_'If he won't ask me, I'll ask him. Screw gender roles! I don't care about them.' She_ decided, standing up and closing her book. She stuffed them into her bag and walked into the building, slinging the bag across her shoulder. 

She walked through the halls with a stride in her step before finding Mikey in the Fortnite club room. She rolled her eyes fondly as she watched him play (badly).

Mikey turned to her and gave her a lopsided grin before going back to the game, and winning. He cheered and high-fived the boy beside him before standing up. He walked over to Marisol. 

"I swear, you're a good luck charm, Precisco!" He said, hugging her. Marisol chuckled and hugged him back. 

"Oh...and uh..." Mikey looked down at his shoes. 

"Will you go to Prom with me?" They both asked at the same time. Marisol felt her face heat up before they both laughed softly. 

"Of course." She said. 

* * *

The day of the prom, Mikey walked to her house and picked her up. He was wearing a nice black tux with a blue bow that matched her dress. He slicked his hair back and put on a nice strong cologne that wasn't too strong. 

Marisol had put in her dress along with matching shoes that had a small little heel. Her hair was tied into a tight bun with small hairs that were curled to frame her face. 

"Wow! Marisol....you look beautiful..." Mikey said, looking down shyly and holding his hand out. 

"You're not bad yourself." She said, takings his hand and letting him lead her to the car he drive (he had gotten his driivers license a few months ago.)

She got in the passenger side and smiled as they went to Wilson for Prom. 

She watched him drive and licked her lips before applying chapstick. 

_'Maybe Prom isn't so bad after all...'_


	2. First date

Mikey sighed nervously as he glanced at the clock for the thousandth time in a minute. Marisol was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. He fanned himself with his shirt, before remembering he was wearing a buttoned shirt. He took a deep breath and fidgited once more.

"Will you relax?" He saw buzz on his phone from Grace who was watching in disguise with Rahkeem.

"Dude, you are going to be okay. Stop sweating before your shirt turns yellow." Rahkeem added via text. Mikey took a deep breath. Okay. He just needed to relax. He heard the clock ticking and he bounced his leg. His heart began to race. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

Rahkeem rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over and hit him in the back of the head.

"Dude! What the hell?" Mikey asked, turning around.

"Relax. Or I will hit you again." The footballer said. "She's only 7 minutes late."

"I know. But Marisol is never late. What if she changed her mind?" Mikey worried.

Smack. "Relax man."

"Okay...point taken."

At the 15 minute mark, Marisol raced in. She was wearing a nice green blouse and Black skinny jeans, with black converse. Her hair was tied up with a headband. "Sorry....mom decided I had to go through 20,000 outfits." She said, sitting down.

Mikey let out a relieved chuckle. "Oh. That makes sense." Marisol smiled and got comfortable, sipping the water at the table. Mikey gave a shy smile. They held small talk as the waitress took their order. The date overall was very fun, very peaceful.

* * *

Mikey walked Marisol to her house, since she was only a few blocks away. 

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "This was nice....maybe we can have another soon." She said, backing away.

"Uh....yeah! Yeah! Of course!" Mikey said eagerly. 

Marisol smiled softly and walked inside. Mikey stayed to make sure she was okay as her mother was heard coddling her. He shook his head and walked away, a skip in his step all the way home. 


	3. A lovers kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why this took so long other than I'm lazy and I'm sorry.

Mikey looked forward, into those beautiful chocolate eyes. He felt as though he could stare into them for hours. He spoke the words he had memorized from instinct, his eyes never wavering, hers seemed to search his face. A part of him wanted to hide, surely she was judging all of the flaws to him. 

Their hands rested warm against each other. Mikey could almost curl his fingers hers, take her hand...

This was as close as he had ever been. He so close he could almost kiss her, he'd just have to lean in by a few inches....kiss those plump pink lips. 

They leaned in and made kissing motions besides each others cheeks, but Mikey suddenly found himself pulled forward and felt a warmth on his lips. 

His brain took a moment to process what was happening, before reinacting what Mikey had practiced an embarassing amount of time on with his pillow, only now it was real. 

His lips moved steadily against hers. It was an awkward, clumsy kiss. 

It was every bit as special as Mikey had always dreamed it would be. This was not Juliet kissing Romeo, this was Marisol kissing Mikey. 

Marisol pulled away after a few moments, and they heard the audience cheer after the stunned silence. She looked around with a blush and then smiled at him. 

...

"So that kiss..." Mikey said backstage. 

"What about it?" Marisol asked.

"Was it real...?" He asked shyly. He felt his heart hammer in his chest. He didn't want to ruin whatever this was, if it was anything at all. 

Marisol stayed silent before nodding. "Yeah, it was." She said. 

Mikey grinned. "So....want to have another?"

"How about a date first?" Marisol said, looking at him. 

"Yeah..." Mikey said. He could wait. 

For Marisol, he'd wait for 10,000 years if it meant he could feel those lips once more.


	4. Baby baby

**WEEK 6**

Marisol sighed as she shifted in her chair in her office at the apartment she and Mikey lived in. She groaned silently and put a hand over her stomach. She had been feeling sick for the last two weeks. 

True, she and Mikey had had sex a couple months ago, but surely she couldn't be pregnant? No. She had to be. It was the only thing that made sense. They hadn't even been married for a year yet! Were they really ready? They were only 22 (almost 23 in Mikey's case.) Were they ready?

She took a deep breath. Mikey wouldn't be A bad father, but it was herself she was worried about. Would she be a good mother? Would the child even like her? They'd love Mikey, Mikey was hard not to love. But she was not really loveable, not really. Only Mikey loved her. 

She took a deep breath. She didnt even know yet. She sat up and looked at the clock before grabbing her purse and heading out the door and towards the corner store. 

She bought a couple brands of tests and several of each. She needed accuracy. She returned to the apartment and went to their bathroom, laying all the sticks out on the counter before drinking a lot of water and taking all the tests. She set a 10 minute timer and waited, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and waiting.

She jumped hearing the alarm on her phone and turned it off, walking over to all the tests. All positive. Not a single negative.

She put a hand over her stomach and licked her lips nervously. What would Mikey say when she told him? Does he even want a baby? Would this end their marriage? She shook her head. This was Mikey she was married to, not Walt.

She sighed and hid all the tests under some of the random shit in the small trash can. She washed her hands and stepped out. 

Now how to tell Mikey?

* * *

When Mikey returned from Wilson at 3:30, Marisol was fixing them some sandwiches. 

"I'm Home, Precisco." Mikey said, dropping his bag on the coffee table. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Marisol. He planted a warm kiss to her cheek. "Sandwiches hm?"

"Felt hungry." She shrugged. 

Mikey looked at her confused. She's been hungry an awful lot lately, which was not like her at all. "Are you okay?"

She turned to him confused. "Of course I am."

Mikey nodded but still looked concerned. 

"Oh, and also I'm pregnant." She said calmly. 

"Wait...you're what?"

"I'm pregnant." 

And with that, Mikey fainted. 

Then again. 

And again.

And again. 

And finally after 6 times, Mikey finally processed what she said. 

"Y-you're really pregnant." Mikey said. 

"Yep." Marisol said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Mikey grinned and picked her up, twirling her. "We're having a baby!"

* * *

**WEEK 11**

Marisol was out for a girls night with Grace and a co-worker named Sara. They were at Roxanne's. 

"I'll have some water." Marisol said. 

Grace tilted her head. "No Margarita?"

Marisol shrugged. She usually would get a margarita when out with the girls, maybe wine if she was feeling fancy. She never drank too much, since she didn't really like the taste of alcohol all that much, but she usually had one or two drinks. 

"Well....you see, I'm pregnant." She shrugged. 

Sara's face lit up. "Oo! How did Mikey react?" She asked eagerly. 

"He fainted a lot!" Marisol laughed as the girls cheered once the drinks were delivered. 

* * *

**WEEK 15**

Mikey smiled warmly as he watched Marisol stir some Cheese up for dinner, having macaroni and cheese since the baby insisted that she needed it. 

Mikey still couldn't believe it. There was a baby in Marisol, and it was his! That was his baby in there! In his wife. A few years ago, he would only have dreamed of this. But here he was, watching Marisol cook with a baby bump showing. 

The bump showed surprisingly well on Marisol, given she was so small. He had downloaded one of those apps that told you what fruit the baby was closest to, and at 15 weeks roughly, the app said the baby would be about the size of an apple. 

"Are you done staring at my stomach yet?" Marisol asked. 

Mikey blinked. "Oh yes, yes I am. I just....I can't believe there's a baby in there."

"Well, trust me. There is." Marisol said. "Been practicing football in there." 

Mikey chuckled and rested his hand over her bump. He may not have been able to feel the kicks yet, but he still was never able to keep his hands off. 

* * *

**WEEK 25**

Mikey parked in front of the obgyn building and helped Marisol, who was now over halfway through her pregnancy, out of the car. She grabbed her purse and took a second to catch her breath. 

Mikey waited calmly, knowing Marisol was more annoyed about her inability to do anything without feeling like she ran a marathon than he could ever be. Not that he was annoyed, mind you. 

He took her hand and lead her inside. He got the clipboard from the front desk and hands it to Marisol to fill out. Today was the day they would find out the sex, and Mikey had been waiting for this day since she had told him she was pregnant. 

He would love his child regardless, but had a preference for a girl. A little Marisol to parade around. He would love a boy all the same, he just hoped they wouldn't be like him. 

Marisol brought her papers to the front and after about a half hour of waiting, they were called into the doctor's office. 

The doctor and then went over the hellos and just general checking in. 

"Okay, Marisol, lay on the bed. You know the drill I'm sure." The doctor said. Marisol got on the bed and laid on her back, lifting her shirt and slightly pulling down her leggings to expose her full tummy. 

Mikey smiled seeing her tummy, which contained their child. He held Marisol's hand and ran his thumb across the knuckles. 

She smiled and jumped (as she did everytime) as the doctor rubbed the gel on her stomach. She relaxed and smiled as the doctor moved the wand over her uterus. 

The doctor found the baby and looked at the baby. "You ready?"

Marisol and Mikey smiled. "Yeah."

The doctor smiled back. "It's a boy." She said with a smile. 

"A boy?" Mikey smiled. 

"Yeah, Mikey A boy." Marisol said with a laugh. 

* * *

**Week 32**

"Oh you look so pretty!" The girls gushed as they hugged Marisol. 

"Aww. Thanks. My feet are killing me though." Marisol said. 

"Oh right. Maybe you should sit down." Grace said as she sat with Marisol. "Hey, is that Whitney?"

"Oh Damn, it is...." Marisol said. She and Whitney still had bad terms, they never even became friends. They still hated eachother. 

"Oh Marisol...still around I see? Never made it rich." Whitney said. 

"Oh, and yet here you are." Marisol said. 

"Who's baby are you having? Oh wait, let me guess, you don't know." Whitney laughed. She had become...very, very white, and...an even worse person. 

Marisol rolled her eyes. "It's Mikey's."

"Oh you're still together? I'm amazed." Whitney said. 

Marisol rolled her eyes. 

"Can you just leave?" Grace said. "Your ruining girls night."

"Oh alright." Whitney said, but sneered at Marisol. 

"God she's annoying. Look, even Diego doesn't like her." She pointed to her stomach where there was a smaller lump.

* * *

**40 Weeks and 2 days**

"Ugh....I want you out." Marisol grumbled, holding the king of vanilla icecream on her large baby bump. She glared at the intruder curled up inside her. 

"Soon." Mikey said, sitting beside her and resting his hand on her baby bump. 

"Well, he could hurry up." Marisol grumbled. 

"The doctor said the induction should take almost a full day."

"Ugh." 

...

A few hours later, he rushed Marisol to the hospital after her water broke and got her in the labor ward. 

And stayed there for 15 hours. 

And on April 19, 2026....Diego Gutierrez was born. 


End file.
